nitro_typefandomcom-20200214-history
A New News Post! What's Up??
Click Here to go to the original news post! 03/08/16 12:45PM By [https://www.nitrotype.com/news/by/id/5 '''Austin']'' ='A New News Post! What's Up??'= Well, after a record number of comments on the last news post, we figured it was time for a new one! 'Thing 1 - Where's Corndog This Time??' I'm heading to The Land of the Rising Sun for a couple weeks, for no particular reason at all except to relax and have fun. How weird is that?? 'Thing 2 - Travis is Moving to Colorado!' As you may or may not know, I have moved Teaching.com corporate headquarters to Puerto Rico. Travis does not wish to live in a tropical paradise like me, and has no particular reason to stay in California, so he's moving to the bitter freezing dry cold area known as Colorado. No offense Coloradoans, but that's all true! Anyhoo, Travis likes the wide open spaces and pristine mountain vistas, so he'll be a happy camper. Plus he wants a dog! He digs them, after all. 'Thing 3 - What's Travis Working On?' Why... the Nitro Type Companion App of course! This nifty little product will allow you to manage your profile, team, garage, friends and such, just like the site but also give you the ability to chat with Team members, get alerts for news and friend updates, use in-app purchases, and maybe some more stuff if we can think of it. Best of all, after that we will build in racing, and have a full blown Nitro Type Mobile! Mobile is eating the world, so get ready for NT to blow up like never before! 'Thing 4 - Tim Tim Tim Tim Tim Tim!' We've talked a little bit about our newest Teaching.com team member, but now it's time for a formal introduction. Everyone, please welcome Tim, also known as [TCtdikun]. Tim is a super-designer who was painstakingly crafted in the heavens above for the specific purpose of making creating amazing features for Nitro Type racers. And also other sweet Teaching.com projects like FlashCards.com and Typing.com and iAcademy.com etc etc etc. Our biggest weakness in being able to pump out the features you all crave, has been design. With Tim on board, we can finally realize our/your dreams. At the moment he's working on some backlog of projects like FlashCards.com and a new EduTyping, but very soon he's going to put the finishing touches on our next round of NT updates. 'Thing 5 - Next Round of Updates?? What's That???' Once I return from 日本, I have a nice little list of tasty features I'm gonna build. So expect these in the next month or so! - Seasonal Scoreboards - Limited Nitros on low speed races - Thwampus - That's right... The Wampus has a crazy cousin... He's even more elusive, and gets even crazier when you beat him! - Team specific scoreboards - Scoreboards on your team page! If we can do this.. it might be technically impossible. :P - Persistent Stats Bar - Track your stats and achievements without having to leave the race screen! - And more little things we will mention when they're done! Happy Racing, and see you on the track! Category:News Posts Category:2016 News Posts